Firewater
by silverkitsune89
Summary: Harrypotterslayers crossover, Two girls come to Hogwarts and cause much destruction and chaos. this is set during 5th book. rated R for violence in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I only own Pyro & Aqua.

I wrote this with nine lifes. the odd chapters r hers. the even chapters r mine. enjoy the story!

Chapter 1  
  
"Aqua?" said a voice.  
  
"Yes, Pyro?" answered the girl called Aqua. Silence filled the air. "Pyro?" Aqua asked again.  
  
Behind the glass wall, two people observed the two little girls. The two girls were twins and were considered dangerous. One of the observing people spoke.  
  
"We have to seperate the two girls. They're too close," the voice said.  
  
"If we seperat them, Pyro will... well, destroy the lab," the other replied.  
  
"Put them in the chamber room. Fill it with carbon monoxide." the first voice said coldly.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that we can't do that, Mr. Newman," The voice replied grimly.  
  
The voice called Newman said, "And why is that, Ms Suris?"  
  
"Do you remember Last week when I told you that it was critically damaged?" Ms. Suris replied carefully.  
  
"Yes, what about... Pyro?" Newman said, surprised. Ms. Suris nodded. "All those holes and damages to the computers...? Pyro did all that?" Mr. Newman asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. Pyro is very clever and her intelligence is beyond imagination." Ms. Suris said as she read off a clipboard in her hand.  
  
"Aqua? What about her?" Mr. Newman asked  
  
"Her intelligence is the same as her sister's. She's... well, almost as sly as Pyro." Ms. Suris said as her brows knitted together.  
  
"Very well. Put the children in the tank lab. Put them to sleep and fill it with water." Mr. Newman sighed heavily.  
  
"Yes, sir." Ms. Suris nodded her head.  
  
She walked to a steel door that led to the girls' room. She put her hand on the scanner. The machine hummed and the latch lifted. Ms. Suris walked in. The room was very plain and completely white. The only color in the room were the two little girls.  
  
They both looked up the the woman, eyes curious.  
  
"Let's go girls." Ms. Suris said in a falsely sweet voice. She held both their jands and guided them out of the room. Both girls looked all around them.  
  
Ms. suris came to another steel door. A lowly scientist opened the door for her. Scientists of all ranks were preparing the tanks. When they were fdone, oxygen masks covered the girls faces as water filled the tanks. Very slowly, the girls went to sleep.  
  
8 years later  
  
Pyro's pov  
  
All I saw was darkness. I didn't know where I was.  
  
_'Where am I_?' I asked in my head. _'Aqua? Are you here? Can you hear me?_' I called out.  
  
Silence. I slowly opened my eyes. Water filled my eyes. I blinked several times to get used to the feeling. I was in the tank next to my sister, Aqua. The liquid ws clear and clean. I breathed deeply. I looked around my cylinder prison. I saw Aqua in her tank. She was still asleep.  
  
I turned to the left. I saw scientists. I grew angry. Oh, how I hate scientists! They put us through hell for the past two years!(A/N pyro doesn't know how long they've been asleep) I decided to escape this hell for good.  
  
Normal pov  
  
Pyro started to change. She was changing into a dinosaur. Her body grew rapidly. The glass broke under the pressure. She roared when she finished 'shapeshifting.' She had become a T-rex.  
  
Quickly destroying the lab, Pyro returned to her human form. She was careful not to hurt Pyroas she ran out of the room and to freedom...  
  
Pyro went from rooftop to rooftop, carrying Aqua, who was still out cold. Pyro stopped when she felt Aqua starting to stir. Aqua opened her eyes as Pyro set her down.  
  
"What... what's going on? Where are we?" Aqua asked, very confused.  
  
"We're in England." Pyro said.  
  
"England? How do you know?" Aqua asked.  
  
"Remember the large clock called Big Ben?" Pyro asked Aqua.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. Mom used to read to us about it." Aqua said.  
  
"You can see it from here." Pyro said, pointing. About one mile away was Big Ben.  
  
"So what do we do?" Aqua asked.  
  
"I'd say hijack a train and cause a bit of chaos," Pyro said, grinning widely.  
  
They were walking around, deciding on which train had the most people on it. Pyro saw an unusual group. They had owls on their trolleys and their clothes hardly matched. Pyro pointed them out to Aqua. They quietly followed the strange group.  
  
"Ok, you know what to do," said the one with a bowler hat. His voice was gruff and short.  
  
The ones with the trolleys slowly went through the stone pillar between platforms nine and ten. . Pyro whispered to Aqua, "Let's follow them."  
  
Aqua nodded, her curiosity growing. The ones without trolley walked away casually. Pyro and Aqua looked around and went through. The next thing they knew, they were sneaking onto a scarlet red train called the Hogwarts Express.  
  
They entered a small room that had seats in it. Pyro was the first to try the seats. They were squishy and soft.  
  
"Try'em, Aqua!" Pyro said excitedly.  
  
Aqua cautiously sat on the seats. She squealed in joy. They started to laugh. They stopped when the door opened. In the doorway were three people. The tallest one was a red-haired boy that had freckles and was lanky. The second was almost as tall as the red-haired boy. He had untidy black hair and a scar in the middle of his forehead. the last one was a girl with very bushy hair. In her arms was a large ginger cat.  
  
"Hi. Are you first years?" the girl asked, her British accent clear in her voice. Pyro and Aqua just looked at each other.  
  
"What's wrong with your eyes?" the red-haired boy blurted out, pointing to Pyro.  
  
"Ron!" the bushy-haired girl snapped.  
  
"They change with my mood." Pyro said dangerously.  
  
"Pyro, be nice." Aqua said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger." the bushy-haired girl said sweetly.  
  
"Ron Weasley." The red-haired said as he sat down.  
  
"Harry Potter." the other boy said. Him and Hermione sat down.  
  
"Name's Pyro." Pyro said, relaxing.  
  
"My name is Aqua." Aqua said with a smile.  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're-" Aqua started.  
  
"First years." Pyro cut in. Aqua continued to smile.  
  
"What house do you want to be in? There's Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Hermione said.  
  
"Gryffindor." Aqua said.  
  
"Slythern." Pyro said.  
  
The others looked surprised. They sent each other glances.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Harry asked, suspicious.  
  
"It's-" Aqua started.  
  
"Natural." Pyro finished.  
  
"Duh!" they chorused.  
  
"You two sound like Fred and George." Ron groaned.  
  
"Who are they?" Pyro asked.  
  
"My twin older brothers." Ron groaned.  
  
The compartment door suddenly opened. A boy who had sleek,blond hair and a pointed chin stood between two thug-like cronies.  
  
"What?" Harry asked aggresively.   
  
"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled the boy. "You see, I unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."  
  
"My, my, aren't we pushy?" Pyro said slyly. "What's your name, girlie mouth?"  
  
The boy looked at Pyro with a sneer. "Draco Malfoy." he coldly.  
  
"Very well, Malfoy. I strongly suggest you leave," Pyro said, slowly standing.  
  
"Not if I put you in detention." Malfoy said. His cronies sneered.  
  
"You know," Pyro said as she stood barely two inches away from Malfoy, "my ancestors were Japanese samurai. Do you know how to honor a samurai?" Pyro's voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"Kill them with poison." Malfoy said, fear rising in his voice."  
  
"No." Pyro said. SWISH. A shiny katana was suddenly at Malfoy's throat. "You cut off their head. They usually show it off to their friends. Leave now or else I'll do it to you." Pyro said threateningly.   
  
Pyro put her sword back into it's sheath. Suddenly, Malfoy had his wand pointed at Pyro.  
  
"Impedimenta!" he cried. A flash of red light shot towards Pyro. It hit her but nothing happened. Pyro blinked several times before hearing several other voices.   
  
Malfoy and his cronies were soon knocked unconscious. Pyro kicked them all out of the compartment. Pyro returned to her seat.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I already answered that. Why don't you ask a question you don't know the answer to?" Pyro grinned, showing her fangs.  
  
"What are you?" Hermione said coldly, pointing her wand at Pyro.  
  
Pyro and Aqua looked at each other. Neither answered.  
  
"What are you? Answer me or else I'll hex you." Hermione said, thumbing her wand.  
  
"We don't know." Pyro said finally.  
  
"Don't know what?" Harry asked.  
  
"What we are." Aqua said.  
  
"All we know is that-" Pyro started.  
  
"We can shapeshift." Aqua finished the sentence.  
  
"At will." Pyro stated simply.  
  
"You're a Metamorphmagus." Harry said slowly, remembering Tonks.  
  
"Not exactly." Aqua said slowly.  
  
"What's a Megamorphgus?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's Metamorphmagus. It's when you can change your appearance at will." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What do you mean that you're not exactly a Metamorphmagus, what's different?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"I can make illusions. I'm very good at it." Pyro said proudly.  
  
"How good are you?" Harry and Ron said together.  
  
Pyro's now black eyes narrowed in an evil way. "I have caused people to commit suicide to preserve their sanity." She grinned wickedly. Ron and Harry gulped.  
  
"What can you do?" Hermione asked Aqua quickly.  
  
"I can communicate with centaurs. They like me."  
  
"Why weren't you effected by magic?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?" Pyro asked.  
  
"That spell... it should hve knocked you to the wall." Hermione said.  
  
"Hmm... we might be immune to it. Anyway, we have to go." Pyro saaid as she go up.  
  
"Where're you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Explorin'" Pyro said winking as she closed the compartment door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Aqua asked her sister.  
  
"I've heard that Hogwarts is a very large castle. And it's enchanted. Are you catching on." Pyro smirked.  
  
"I do. Let's fly there." Aqua said.  
  
They went and managed to find a window large enough to allow them to leave. They changed into harpies and followed the railroad until they came upon Hogwarts. It was noon when they arrived.  
  
"Well, let the chaos begin!" Pyro said as they entered the castle.

A/N hope u liked it. next chapter will be up soon. pleas R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: dont own Harry Potter!

chapter 2  
  
Pyro and Aqua wandered into the Great Hall. They looked up and saw the sky.  
  
"We need to figure out exactly what we're going to do." Pyro paused. Her eyes grew wide. Let's set up some speakers in here. We can rig them to play 'Barbie Girl.'  
  
"We can play it when everybody get here." Aqua looked around. "We can probably set them up in the rafter on the ceiling where noone can see them, or us."  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
They set up the speakers and a small CD player in the rafters. It took them about an hour. When they finished, they decided to explore the castle.  
  
'_This castle is humongous!_' Aqua told Pyro with her mind.  
  
_'Seriously. Let's check out the dungeon. There's bound to be something cool there._'  
  
Aqua nodded. '_Pyro, the pictures are looking at us._'  
  
The people that lived in the pictures were whispering and staring at the girls. Pyro decided to talk to one of them. She spotted a knightin one of the pictures.  
  
"Hi. Who are you and which part of the castle are we in?"  
  
"Two gentle ladies! I am Sir Cadogen. You... are in the North Tower."  
  
"Can you tell us where the dungeons are?" Aqua asked from behind Pyro.  
  
"A quest! I shall take you dasels there myself. For it is a knight's..."  
  
Pyro and Aqua walked away from the knight when he wasn't paying attention. '_Let's find the dungeons ourselves.**'**_ they said at the same time.  
  
They finally made it to the second floor. It took a whil. They kept getting lost and the pictures wouldn't help them.A cat was standing in the front of the entrance. She stared at them and mewed.  
  
_'Pyro, maybe we should get away from this spot._'  
  
_'That could be a good idea_.'  
  
An hour later, they finally reached the dungeons. The found a door that was wide open. It was a small room with bookshelves covering the walls. Potion bottles were scattered on the shelves and on the desk that was tucked in the corner. There was a large pile of parchment on the dest. On the table was a small bowl. It was filled with a silvery liquid. The girls looked inside the bowl. They saw an imae of a greasy boy yelling at what seemed to be his mother. The mother looked drunk. Her clothes were torn and ragged. The woman slapped the boy and threw him on the bed. Then she staggered out of the room and closed the door, locking it from the outside.  
  
Pyro and Aqua were dragged away from the bowl by their arms. They turned around and saw a tall man with greasy black hair and a crooked nose.  
  
"You're the kid from the image in the bowl!" Pyro looked the tall guy over. "You got older."  
  
"Who are you two and what are doing in my private office?" the man growled through tightly clenched teeth. Aqua steeped up to him smiling.  
  
"We're sorry. We're lost and we just wandered over here."  
  
"Lost or not, I will be reporting you both to the Headmaster. When the train arrives in a few minutes, I will personally see to it that you are on that train when it leaves." The greasy-haired man started towards his desk and stopped. The room went dark. A tall, hooded man with blood red eyes came towards him, wand aimed straight for his heart. The greasy-haired man kneeled over and held his head. He started shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Pyro grinned maliciously. She had created an illusion of the man's worst fear. Pyro and Aqua ran out of the room and rushed back to the Great Hall. By the time they had climbed up the rafters, all the students and teachers were filing in and sitting down. They spotted the greasy-haired teacher. He looked as if he were back to normal.  
  
An old witch brought an old, battered hat and put it on a stool. The hat started singing a strange song, but Pyro and Aqua couldn't quite make out the words. When it finished. kids that they assumed were first years came up to the stool and put on the hat. The hat sorted everyone into their new houses. When the sorting was over, food appeared on the tables and everybody started eating. An hour later, all the food disappeared and an old wizard stood up and started talking.  
  
"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams willtake place on the-"  
  
The old man stopped talking and looked over at one of the teachers, who was now standing.  
  
'Pyro, that teacher looks like a toad!'  
  
'We'll start the music while she's talking'  
  
"Hem hem. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born with may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by..."  
  
Pyro turned on the stereo and cranked the volume all the way up.  
  
'I'm a Barbie girl  
  
In the Barbie world.  
  
Life in plastic,  
  
It's fantastic.  
  
You can brush my hair,  
  
And take me everywhere.  
  
Imagination,   
  
What is your creation.'  
  
Some of the students laughed and started dancing. The other students and teachers looked around to see what was going on. The old wizard just continued sitting and smiled.  
  
Pyro and Aqua jumped down from the rafters. All the students and faculty jumped at their sudden appearance. Pyro took a cake that had been left on the faculty table and smashed it on top of the greasy-haired guy from earlier. Chocolate cake slithered down his face. Pyro rubbed the chocolate icing in his hair. Aqua laughed happily. Music was still playing around them. Most of the students were laughing and even the teachers we're trying hard to suppress their laughter. Aqua spotted a large bowl filled with pumpkin juice. 'Pyro, got any ideas of what we can do with a bowl of pumpkin juice?'  
  
Pyro looked at the bowl. An evil smile crept up on her lips. 'Aqua, help me carry the bowl. We're going to dump it on the old man's head'  
  
Pyro and Aqua grabbed the bowl and flew above the old wizard. On the count of three, they dumped all the pumpkin juice on his head. Everybody in the room went quiet. The greasy-haired man wiped cake off his face to see what had happened. He glared at Pyro, eyes filled with venom. Then he saw the old wizard and his eyes grew wide.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: dont own Harry Potter or any of its characters!

Chapter 3  
  
Pyro and Aqua jumped high and landed on some of the floating objects. They were both smiling evilly, mischief glowing in their eyes.  
  
Despite having juice soaking into his skin, the old man continued to smile.  
  
"I'm greatly surprised of how early you have come," he said, still smiling. The evil grins turned to frowns and the mischief turned to confusion. They didnt expect them to react like this. Suddenly Pyro and Aqua were barely an inch away from his face.  
  
"Who ar you?" Pyro asked.  
  
"And how do you know us?" Aqua demanded.  
  
"If you please, wait outside the Great Hall, I'll explain."  
  
Pyro stared at him for several moments, searching his eyes. She suddenly jumped high and landed in front of the doors.  
  
'Let's go, Aqua.' Pyro called to her sister. Aqua nodded and quickly joined her sister.  
  
Everyone started to talk when they exited the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry, it's them. They're the ones from the train." Hermione said.  
  
"It was pretty funny, what they did to Snape." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Why did Dumbledore remain so calm? It was like... he expected them to come." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, that was kind of odd." Ron said, rubbing his chin.  
  
Pyro and Aqua stared at the old man. He was taller than they expected.  
  
"I know that you are curious about how I know who you are, Pyro and Aqua," he said, his deep voice soft. They didn't say anything. "I want you two to be in this school..." The old man started to say, but he was interrupted by Pyro.  
  
"Why should we? I have no interest in being a witch. I just want to have fun. We don't even know who you re." yro said, glaring.  
  
"Pyro... I want to be in this school." Aqua said in a small voice.  
  
Pyro looked at Aqua, her face expressionless. Her eyes were colorless. "Fine." she grunted. Aqua looked at Pyro, confused. "I'll join, but," she looked at the old man, "I'm not going to be the learning type. I'm just going to cause trouble. Are you willing to bear with it?"  
  
"Yes," the old man said, smiling again behind his half-moon glasses.  
  
"What's you name?" Aqua asked, smiling back.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore. I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts," he said. "You must each choose a house."  
  
"Gryffindor." Aqua said.  
  
"Slytherin." Pyro said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. I'll tell Professors Snape and McGonagall. They are the heads of your houses." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Who's Snaoe?" Pyro asked.  
  
"The one you dumped the chocolate cake on." Dumbledore said.  
  
Pyro smiled, showing her fangs. "This is going to be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own harry potter!

Chapter 4 "You summoned us, Headmaster." Snape said as he andMcGonagall walked into the office. Snape spotted Pyro and Aqua near Dumbledore's desk. "YOU!" Pyro grinned at him.  
"I see you haven't gotten the cake out of yur hair yet."  
"Headmaster, what are those girls doing here?" Snape growled.  
"Severus, Pyro and Aqua are our new students." Snape stared at Dumbledore. "Severus, Pyro will be in your house. Minerva, Aqua would be in your house."  
"Come Aqua. I will take you to Gryffindor Tower." McGonagall and Aqua left the room. "Headmaster, do you think it wise?"  
"Yes, Severus, I do. Know please escort Pyro to Slytherin common room."  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
Pyro looked at Snape and smiled wickedly. "I'm going to have so much fun."  
  
Pyro walked into the Slytherin common room. "You! What are you doing here?" Pyro turned to see Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair, staring at her.  
"Well, if it isn't the girlie mouth from the train. Looks like we'll be in the same house. We're going to have so much fun this year" Pyro grinned. "Well, goodnight."  
  
Pyro and Aqua met up with each other in the Great Hall. The owls were coming in when they sat down. "Pyro this place is awesome! Look at all the pretty owls!" "Hn."  
"Pyro, what classes do you have? I got Hagrid, Snape and Umbridge."  
"Flitwick, Snape and Umbridge." Pyro groaned. "I'm not going to Flitwicks, but I will be in Snape's and Umbridge's. Umbridge is the toad that was talking yesterday." Pyro grinned 'Aqua, you thinking what I'm thinking'  
'Wreck Umbridges class'  
'Duh'  
in Umbridge's class "Put away your wands. You won't be needing them." Umbridge said as she walked into the room. Everybody groaned. "Take out your books and please start reading chapter one." Everybody took out there books and started reading. Pyro and Aqua were sitting next to a with sky blue eyes and black hair with blue streaks. She had a small gem embedded in her forehead. and bothe her wrists. She hadn't opened her book and was staring off into space.  
"Hi, I'm Aqua." Aqua whispered. "This is my sister, Pyro." Pyro nodded.  
The girl smiled. "I'm Isis." Isis looked at the teacher and frowned. "I seriously don't like her."  
Pyro and Aqua grinned. "We're about to create total chaos in a few minutes." Pyro whispered.  
"Can I help?" Pyro and Aqua nodded.  
"Let's start now. Isis, will you do the honors?" Aqua asked.  
"Watch this." Isis took out her wand and a small vial filled with a clear liquid "Wingardium Leviosa." The bottle levitated ver the table. Isis sent it abouve Umbridges head. Umbridge was reading the Daily Prophet, not paying attention to the class. Isis dropped the bottle and the liquid fell into Umbridges hair. Umbridge screamed and started running around in circles. Pyro changed into a king cobra and started chasing after her, nipping at her heals. Aqua took out her wand and aimed it at Umbridge. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"  
Umbridge started floating in the air. Aqua threw her around the room. Umbridge screamed at the top of her lungs. Finally, Aqua dropped her. Umbridge fell to the floor with a loud thud. Umbridge struggled to get off the floor, but Pyro was sitting on her back. Pyro got off, allowing Umbridge to stand up.  
"Isis! Pyro! Aqua!" Umbridge panted. Her eyes were narrowed and sweat dripped down her face. "All of you, go to Dumbledore's office! Now!"  
"Isis, what did you dump on the toad's hair?" Pyro asked on the way out. Isis grinned.  
"Hair-removal potion."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'll try to be faster next time. Sorry! ;

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

The three girls were giggling about pure random stuff when they met Peeves.

"Ooh! Some students are out of class." Peeves cackled

"We're going to raise chaos and havoc, wanna help?" Pyro asked.

Peeves frowned. "What are you going to do?" He asked curiously, floating closer to them.

"Not exactly sure. Do you have any ideas?" Isis asked.

Peeves thought for a second before coming up with something. "How about disturbing McGonagall's class?" he said slyly.

"Do you mind if I talk to them first, Peeves?" said a voice.

They whipped around and saw Dumbledore. Peeves sneered and floated away.

"Isis, you may go back to class," he said quietly.

Isis looked at Pyro and Aqua, hesitating before going back to Umbridge's class.

"What do you want?" Pyro asked, crossing her arms.

"I was curious as to why you were not in Professor Flitwick's class this morning." Dumbledore said, his voice serious.

"Didn't feel like it." Pyro said simply.

You have to participate in class in order to pass." he said.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I have no interest in learning magic. I only live for fun and chaos." Pyro snapped at him.

Dumbledore stared at Pyro before speaking. "Py ro, please come with me to my office. Aqua, please go back to your class.

Pyro didn't come back until lunch. Aqua watched her come over and sit with them.

"You're suppose to eat with you house." Hermione said in a cold voice.

Pyro raised her eyebrows at her. "I like you guys. Especially," she said as she looked at Harry, "Harry." She smiled widely

"What did you here from Malfoy? How poor I am or how Potter is always getting into trouble?" Ron snarled.

Aqua narrowed her eyes at Ron. "I guess I'll have to remind you that when we leave Hogwarts, we have no roof over our heads. Consider yourself lucky." Aqua hissed slowly. Ron's ears reddened.

"Is It true that you stopped Voldemort from returning last year?" Pyro asked Harry.

Hermione and Ron flinched at Voldemort's name.

"He got his body back, but he isn't back at full power yet." Harry said, slightly taken aback.

"What? What's wrong with saying a cowards name?" Pyro said.

"You're c-calling You-Know-who a... a c-c-coward?" Ron stuttered.

"Yes, and I'm ready anytime for battle. So, I also like the fact that there aren't many goody-goodies around here." Pyro said.

In Snape's class, they were trying to make a Draught Potion. Hermione was the only successful one. Before class ended, chaos erupted.

Snape was chasing Pyro all over the classroom. Apparantly, Pyro had somehow sneaked into Snape's private office and took one of the Jars containing dragon's blood.

Pyro climbed on top of the highest cabinet, smiling crazily. Aqua was the only one brave enough to laugh openly.

Snape turned to her. "Shut up, you stupid little girl.: Snape snapped. The laughter quickly faded from Aqua's face, being replaced with horror.

Snape turned around. Pyro was very close to his face. Her eyes were gray and filled with murder. The dragon's blood laid forgotten on top of the cabinet.

Pyro grabbed Snape around the neck and slammed him into the wall. Cracks formed around Snape's crippled form.. Pyro grabbed Snape by his cloak and held him at eye level.

In a low, dangerous voice, she said, "You have absolutely no right to disrespect my sister. You will treat her with respect whether you like it or not, understood?"

Snape nodded.

"I said, do you understand?" Pyro half-yelled.

"Yes..." Snape grunted through clenched teeth.

"Good." Pyro said as she relesed Snape. She walked over and exited the door as the bell rang.

A/N: Another chapter done. Really hoped you liked it. The next one should be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Snape walked towards Dumbledore's office, shaking with anger. He ran up the winding staircase and came to the door. Snape burst into the room, causing Dumbledore to look up.

"That girl is a menace!" Snape screamed. "Pyro took a jar of precious dragon's blood. She made me chase her round the classroom. She still has it. She grabbed it before she left." Snape paused for breath. "And her sister is no better! Aqua had the gall to laugh at me. I tried to discipline her, but Pyro threatened my life!" Snape was breathing hard. Dumbledore waited a few minutes to make sure that Snape had finished.

"Severus, we need those girls. They are very strong and immune to magic. If they are allied with Voldemort, we will not stand a chance. We need to keep them here."

"But Headmaster, those girls..."

"Those girls will help us win the war against Voldemort. Now if you will please leave, I have something very important to do."

"Yes, Headmaster." Snape left the room, frowning.

"Pyro, why did you threaten Professor Snape?" Hermione asked on the way to the Great Hall.

"He disrespected Aqua. Nobody disrespects my sister."

"But you didn't have to threaten him." Aqua said next to her. "Pyro, I kind of like him."

Everybody gaped at her. Aqua shifted nervously.

"Aqua, why in seven hells would you like him! He's a slimy, evil, ugly, creep!" Pyro asked, confused.

"I don't know. There's just something about him that I like. Will you guys please stop staring at me!"

"Sorry, Aqua. It's just, not many people like Snape." Harry said. "He hates everybody except the people in his house."

"Look, I don't know why I like him. Besides, he can't be nearly as bad as he seems to be."

"Sis, you're crazy."

"Thanks."

"Pyro, What's in your pocket?" Aqua asked cautiously. Pyro and Aqua were sitting next to the lake. Pyro looked in her pocket.

"Oh, this! It's Snape's dragon's blood. I swiped it before I left."

Aqua giggled. "Wonder what he'll try to do when he finds out."

"Don't know. Don't care." Pyro grinned.

"Pyro! Aqua!"

Pyro and Aqua turned around and saw Snape standing behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"You know you deserve it." Hermione said as she ate.  
Pyro smirked at her dtention not. "Hey, Aqua," she said slyly, "who do you have for dtention"  
"Hmm? Umbridge, why?" Aqua said cautiously.  
Pyro slowly made an evil grin. "And I have Snape." Pyro said, sending a mischevious look at Aqua.  
Aqua also made an evil grin. "Chaos?" she said.  
"Destruction?" her sister said.  
"Fun, fun?" Said a voice. They turned around. Isis was there, also holdiong a detention slip.  
"Why do you have detention?" Aqua asked.  
"In case you didn't notice, Umbridge has been wearing her ugly hat because of the hair- removal potion I put on her head." Isis said, sharing a mischevious grin.  
"You're going to get expelled!" Hermione hissed.  
"Do I look like I care?" Pyro said.  
Hermione quickly gathered her things and left the table. "So, when we're done with our detentions, look for Peeves." Aqua said quickly before leaving.

Pyro made her way towards Snape's dungeon. She arrived to find him glaring at her.  
"You look so happy to see me." Pyro smirked.  
"I'll make sure that you wish you never heard the word 'detention'." Snape snarled.  
"Oh, I can't wait." Pyro barked.  
They entered the dungeon. "You'll glean the floor... Muggle style." Snape said as he walked towards his private office.  
"'Muggle-style?' What the fucking hell is a Muggle?" Pyro asked, confused.  
Snape stopped suddenly. He slowly turned and faced her. "Until you learn some manners, you will clean this floor without magic, do you understand?" Snape snarled?  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Pyro said as she headed for the broom cupboard.

Aqua took her time going to Umbridge's class. She arrived an hour late.  
"You're late." Umbridge said in a singsong voice.  
"I know." Aqua said, smirking. "So, what do I have to do?" she asked.  
"Come over here and sit, please." Umbridge said, smiling widely.  
Aqua made a face when the toad said 'please.' She didn't like the sound in her voice. Cautiously, she sat at the destk. All that was seen was a black quill and a piece of parchment.  
"You're going to write lines.: Umbridge said sweetly.  
"Um, there isn't any ink." Aqua said, looking around the desk.  
Umbridge's smile widened. "Of course, the message will eventually sink in."

Snape was grading some papers when he heard, "Owie!" Quickly, he ran out of his office. Pyro was bending over something, trying to hold it down.  
"Oh, don't worry- Ouch! Shit!" Pyro said as the thing bit her. Trying to escape was a large, brown rat.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Pyro shouted. She changed into a lion and pounced on the large rat. It was squeaking loudly. Opening her lion mouth, she swallowed the rat whole.  
Snape stared at her as she changed back. She turned to Snape and gave him the victory sign.  
"So, what next?" Pyro asked.  
"What do you mean?" Snape muttered.  
"I've cleaned the floor, haven't I?" Pyro said, smiling.  
Snape looked at the now sparkling floor. He had to admit, it was pretty clean.  
Pyro suddenly jumped on his back and shouted triumphantly. "Never look away from me!" Suddenly a large amount of powdered glitter was poured on his head.

Aqua started to write on the parchment. She didn't see the point of writing without ink.  
"Stop, stop!" Umbridge cried. Aqua stopped. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. "What is wrong with it?" Umbridge muttered to herself.  
Suddenly a thought came to her mind. "Is the quill magical?" Aqua said slowly.  
Umbridge looked at Aqua, her doughy face pale. "Yes. It's my special quill for troublesome students." Umbridge satd.  
Suddenly Aqua laughed and almost couldn't stop. It was so stupid!  
"Oh... oh my! Hahaha... hoohoo!" Aqua laughed as tears came down. Umbridge turned away and continued to mutter. Suddenly a large container of goo was covering her body.  
An evil crackle echoed in her classroom. "Never turn away from me. Have fun trying to get out of Solidifying Ice Goo!" Aqua laughed before taking off.

Pyro, Peeves, and Isis were deciding on evil plans when Aqua joined in.  
"Hey, I have a good idea." Pyro said, grinning.  
"Who does it involve?" Aqua asked, although she had a feeling she already knew.  
"Snape." Pyro said, giving the others her most evil grin.

The next morning, everyone came into the Great Hall as normal. Quickly everyone noticed a figure hanging several feet above the floor. It was Snape! All the teachers and students stared at him. It was a strange and funny sight to see.  
He had an old-fashioned pink petticoat dress on. Heavy make-up covered his face. He was completely covered in sparkling glitter. His hair was decorated with ribbons, braids, and flowers. Everyone would have laughed if he hadn't glared so angrily at them.  
Gracefully climbing head first down the rope toward Snape was Pyro.  
"You..." Snape growled.  
"Silenco." Pyro said in a bored voice, using Snape's own wand.  
Snape didn't try to speak, but glared at her wirh great hatred.  
"Oh, is Snapey not liking our little joke?" Pyro said in a baby voice. Nobody dared to speak, afraid of anything Pyro might do. Pyro went to the other side of the rope. Smirking, she took out a small dagger. Holding onto the rope, she cut the rope. Snape fell to the floor. Aqua dropped a bucket f water on Snape, soaking him.  
"Hit it!" Pyro cried. Across from Snape, Isis did a Tarzan vine gliding trick. A bag hit Snape and he was instantly covered in feathers. Isis, Pyro, and Aqua laughed nonstop as the rest of the school stood horrified.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. Please review. The more reviews, the soonerIpost.


	8. Chapter 8

Written by: silverkitsune89

A/N: Sorry it took so long to put this up. I haven't been able to get on. For those reading my Inuyasha fanfic, I'm re-writing that because my friends story got deleted because hers was in play form, like mine. As soon as I fix the chapters, I'll put up chapter 4. Now, on with the fic!  
-  
Chapter 8 The teachers looked on from the staff's table.  
"We will have to do something about those girls, Albus." McGonagall whispered.  
"We should get rid of them." Umbridge said in her girlish voice. "Expel them. It's not as if they do anything"  
"No. They will stay here." Dumbledore stood up. "Pyro. Aqua. Isis. Will you three please go to my office. Please wait for me there. Professor Snape, When you clean up, please come to my office as well. Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, will you two meet me in my office as well." All the teachers nodded. Pyro, Aqua and Isis left the Great Hall, still laughing. Snape left a few minutes later.  
-  
Pyro, Aqua and Isis sat down in three of the chairs in Dumbledore's office.  
"Did you guys see Umbridge?! She looked furious!" Isis giggled.  
"I could see the lights shining on that bald head of hers." Pyro laughed.  
"Isis, how long will she be like this?" Aqua asked.  
"Like what"  
"As bald as a newborn baby." Aqua grinned.  
"Oh! She'll be bald for 6-8 months." Pyro and Aqua gaped at Isis. She giggled. "It was the strongest one I could get. There are only two others that are stronger. One lasts 2-3 years. The other is permanent. I was going to do the permanent one, but I didn't have a drop of dragon's blood"  
Pyro's eyes grew wide. "Do you have the other ingredients"  
"Yes"  
"I still have Snapey's dragon's blood. We can make that potion." "That may not be very wise, Pyro." Came Dumbledore's voice from behind them.  
-  
A/N- Sorry this was such a short chapter. Writer's Block. Ninelifes chapter is longer than mine, though. So you should enjoy it. Now if only I can get the damn thing typed.  
Please R&R. Flame us or praise us, but please review. We desperately need it. 


End file.
